1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery unit having at least one first battery module and at least one second battery module in a battery housing. The invention further relates to a method for safely mounting at least two battery modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 2 523 246 A1 discloses a battery unit with plural battery modules, each of which has at least one electrical connection. A battery connector connects the battery modules electrically to one another via their electrical connections by to form the battery unit. However, it has been found to be disadvantageous that the electrical connection is exposed when the individual battery modules are mounted. It is feasible for a fitter to touch the electrical connection in the process of mounting the individual battery modules to form a battery unit. This may endanger the fitter due to the risk of an electric shock depending on the voltage applied to the electrical connection.
The object of the invention is to provide a battery unit for a motor vehicle that enables at least two battery modules to be combined in a simple and electrically safe manner. The object of the invention further is to provide a battery unit that has at least two battery modules and that is equipped so that when the battery modules are combined to form the battery unit, the battery unit does not present any danger of an electrically dangerous high voltage to a person.